This invention is directed to attachment flanges associated with cone shaped outlet fitting for material carrier containers, and more particularly to an arrangement of nut bars on flanges in which the cone shaped outlets are exceptionally shallow to prevent the use of the usual separate bolt and nuts to secure outlet control valve devices to the flange on shallow cone shaped container outlet fittings.
There are numerous situations in the prior art of material carrying containers having cone shaped outlets that require suitable ground clearance dimension, particularly on container supporting vehicles. The ground clearance problem is especially noticeable, as the cone shaped outlets must have angular slopes to encourage the discharge of the contents of the containers.
In certain containers on vehicle carriers it is especially important to provide outlets which have minimum conic slopes for the outlets to improve carrying capacity without compromising ground clearance dimensions. The problem with minimum ground clearance slopes is that it is particularly troublesome to achieve sufficient clearance space between the flat flange surface and the adjacent conic slope which must meet the flat flange with enough room to receive nuts for threaded end of bolts and also permit wrench tools to engage the nuts intended to hold the bolts in proper load carrying position. Steeper conic slopes will make room for bolt nuts at the sacrifice of obtaining improved carrying capacity for the containers and better ground clearance to allow for larger outlet conduits which improves the complete emptying of the material so that contaminants of material is avoided.